Conventional drawers on cargo and utility trucks are mounted to drawer-slides that allow the drawers to slide in and out. The drawer-slides typically having a bearing arrangement to allow the drawer to slide easily in and out. The drawer-slides are mounted to the drawer and a support structure or housing, such as a cabinet.
Some of the drawer-slides include locking mechanisms on one or both sides of the drawer. These locking mechanisms may lock the drawer in an open or closed position or both the open and closed positions. Such locking mechanisms are especially useful when the truck is parked on an incline to prevent the accidental opening of the drawer.
In order to unlock the drawer, the operator must manually actuate the locking mechanism on both sides of the drawer, which is difficult or impossible to do with a single hand. As such, in order to use both hands to unlock the drawer, the operator may have to inconveniently set down their cargo or item intended for the storage area within the drawer before the drawer can be conveniently opened.